The Dressing Room
by XxDarkAngelKnightxX
Summary: While searching for a suit for himself at the last minute, Lovino drags Antonio into a dressing room with him. And who wouldn't want to be trapped in a dressing room alone with their half naked crush?


"…. Damn it." Antonio Fernandez Carriedo sent his best friend a quizzical look as the brunette combed his fingers through his straightened hair, sighing out of frustration. The duo was paired on a loveseat together, formerly watching TV with one another while the Spanish one's mom was out shopping for groceries. Abruptly, Lovino started to throw a cursing fit.

"Shit, shit, shit," he repeated, clawing through his mind for the information he was in need of and failing, his eyes darting back and forth, "Toni, what is the date?"

Antonio grimaced, swiftly examining his phone and then relocking it, "The twenty seventh. Why?" Lovino started pulling at his short hair in distress.

"Shit!" He burrowed deeply into his pants pocket and retrieved a keychain with access to several alternate cars. He stood up and exited the household, picking out a specific key with expert speed.

"Lovi?" Antonio tailed him in alarm, "Where are you going?" Lovino got inside of his car and implanted his key into the ignition. The Spaniard lowered himself to peek through the cracked window.

"To the mall. I forgot that my bastard of a grandfather said that Feli and I have to go to a business party with him. I don't have a suit yet…. Fuck," he murmured, scowling. Antonio nodded in acceptance.

"That's okay. Can I come with you?" Lovino nodded reluctantly after an instant and waited for him to get inside. He occupied passenger's seat and snapped on his seat belt. He heard a snicker by his side and shot his acquaintance a questioning look.

"What?" Lovino rolled his eyes, smiling faintly.

"Nothing, goody-goody. But you're smart, because I drive a little crazy." Antonio froze, his eyes extensive.

"How crazy?" Lovino smirked knowingly and pulled out of the drive way. He rotated his car slowly and began to simply drive down the road. Antonio felt a bit unnerved at that mischievous smile that remained on his face, throwing edgy glimpses at him every now and then.

"So, bastard… Shall we take the shortcut?" The Italian asked casually, navigating through a stream of heavy traffic. Antonio gripped his seatbelt, unsure of what may come next.

"Um…. Sure." Lovino nonchalantly switched onto an unpopulated lane. He drove routinely until nothing surrounded them, but trees and the open road. He flipped on the radio shortly before stepping on the gas pedal. The Spaniard's stomach lurched as the car reached illegal speeds, surpassing the limit at a disturbing pace. Each turn was sharp and sudden, scaring the daylights out of him. He begged Lovino to stop the car when he was positive the vehicle nearly flipped over at one point.

He was relieved when they finally slowed down, other cars coming into outlook as well as the police. Lovino muttered under his breath about them ruining the fun and circled around the mall to select a decent parking space. Antonio almost neglected to unlock the door before he toppled out. He slammed it and supported himself against the car, breathing quite harshly.

"Dios Mio… I'm walking back home, that's for sure." Lovino grinned, swinging the keychain around his index finger. He winked at his friend before going inside. Antonio flushed, redirecting his gaze to the ground. He kept in mind that Lovino was only doing that in an attempt to aggravate him and that he didn't know that he was gay. The Italian was constantly highlighting the fact that he was straight as an arrow and…. Well, Antonio was as straight as a circle.

Antonio caught up to his comrade and grasped his sleeve, following him to the section with suits. The inherently wealthy male glanced around and turned to the Spaniard urgently.

"Will you help me? I only have two hours," he asked, his voice firm. It amazed Antonio how Lovino could look serious all the time and would crack a smile once on a blue moon. Whenever he joked around, it was hard to tell because his face would stay the same. Realizing that Lovino was starting to look annoyed and embarrassed, Antonio hurriedly retorted.

"Of course." Lovino looked back at the tuxedos and picked out four in his size. He motioned Antonio to follow him before stopping short and eyeing him distrustfully.

"You're not gay, are you?" Antonio tensed. He would have been pale if his skin could change colors as easily as Lovino's. He smiled fretfully as the other surveyed his response. The brunette had mistaken his hesitation for a "no" and pulled him into a dressing room. He locked it and hung the clothes up. He rolled his eyes.

"Sit down, _stupido_." Antonio began to protest, but clamped his mouth shut and obeyed. Lovino sent him a suspicious look before revolving and reticently unbuckling his jeans. The Spaniard felt his heart begin to pound relentlessly in his chest. _This was not happening_. It was not every day that a gay guy got to see his best friend strip down in front of his evidently observing eyes. He swallowed, grasping the edge of the bench he was sitting on. He felt like his blood pressure would launch drastically any second. He gulped again, biting his lip as Lovino slid the pants down his slender legs. He pushed them aside and pulled off his t-shirt. He dropped it in the pile and exhaled.

He turned to Antonio with his arms crossed over his chest. He must have missed the way the Spaniard's lime green eyes lingered on his nicely tanned, protruding hipbones before snapping up to his face. He released his bottom lip from the captive grip his teeth had on it.

"Qué?" He queried, absorbing that the other had asked him a question. Lovino frowned, infuriated and looking slightly hurt.

"I said, _which one should I try on first_," he recapped. Antonio nodded and stood up. He studied the uniforms individually and plucked out one, smiling.

"This one," he suggested, handing it to him cordially. Lovino nodded respectively and gave him a small smile. Antonio felt his heart flutter in a way it never had before. He dizzily sat back down and tried to calm himself. Lovino hopped into the pants and pulled them on. He pulled on the coat with an undershirt. He looped the tie around his neck and turned towards Antonio.

"What do you think of this?" Antonio blinked and brought his gaze from the ground.

"What do I think?" He echoed as Lovino looked at him like he was an idiot.

"What do you think I brought you in here for? To gawk at my body?" He replied sarcastically. Antonio felt his face heat up and suddenly the dressing room felt warmer.

"N-No. Turn around and I'll see." Lovino raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes and turning around. Antonio placed a thoughtful look on his face.

"How about I take a picture of you in each suit and we'll compare all of them at once?" Lovino took a second to answer, nodding with a pleased look on his face.

"_Bene_. For once, you came up with a brilliant idea, _idiota,_" he spat, using the last term quite fondly. Antonio beamed; he loved when the Italian praised him since it happened annually. Twice a year, if he was blessed. He looked around for Lovino's phone before merely pulling out his own. He unlocked it and stepped back, snapping a picture.

"There." He smiled happily, "Next." Lovino looked at him amusedly and nodded, stripping down again.

_Ayy… Lo siento for thinking this, Lovi, but you have the loveliest body I've ever seen… _He thought as Lovino turned around, picking an outfit to try on next. _He definitely has a better body than Feli. Not that I've ever really looked at Feli's body or seen him half naked. Why would I want to look at him when I have my Lovi~?_

He almost passed out when he spotted the hair on Lovino's body. There was a thin layer on his legs and coating his back. Whenever Lovino turned his body, he could see the hair that trailed from his navel to…. Antonio pressed his palm to his cheek to study how hot his skin currently was. He…. He wanted to see where the trail would lead. Maybe pull the briefs off of those gorgeous thighs and- _Oh, look! Lovi's almost done with his second tuxedo~! _Lovino pulled up his slacks and paused as Antonio took another picture. He undressed again.

"If I find out you took shitty pictures, I'm kicking your ass." Antonio chuckled, all the while goggling at Lovino's backside. How had he not noticed before? It was so…. He swallowed again, ready to chew his lip off as he tried to control himself. He couldn't just slam his friend against the wall and brutally fuck him, now could he? That wouldn't be very polite.

"Uhh…." He looked up to see Lovino staring at him unusually, looking like he wanted to say something, but it would be too awkward. He frowned, avoiding the Spaniard's gaze as he sat up.

"_Sí?_" Lovino glanced at him for a few seconds before looking at the suit he was going to put on next and took it off of the hanger.

_What the fuck was that? Why was Antonio just staring at my body like Feli stares at pasta? Damn it, I feel weird… _He pulled on his clothes and let Antonio take one final picture before stripping down and taking his phone. He flipped back and forth through all four of the outfits and finally decided. He nodded, his face still red.

"Okay." He put the tuxedo back on the hanger and separated one from all, "Thanks." Antonio smiled.

"De nada!" He stood up and leaned against the wall, "How much time do you have left?" Lovino checked his watch.

"About an hour and 12 minutes," he answered before sighing and raking his hair to fix it. He paused and turned to look at Antonio.

"Antonio…" Antonio tilted his head.

"Qué?" Lovino stared at him for a minute, but ultimately decided to dismiss what he had witnessed earlier.

"Nothing…." He pulled his clothes on again and buckled his pants. He turned to Antonio and pressed a finger to his own lips, a strictly threatening look on his face.

"You'll tell no one you saw me almost naked." Antonio smiled and nodded respectively.

"Good." Lovino folded the tuxedos and went to purchase the one he had picked. After paying with his credit card, he turned to Antonio and smirked.

"If you got to see me with no clothes on, I think it's fair that I get to see you with no clothes on," he demanded timidly, his face as red as a tomato. Antonio gaped in shock at his suggestion, but closed his lips tightly and slightly nodded, knowing there were going to be major consequences if he resisted. Lovino got his suit back in a bag along with a receipt.

He walked towards the dressing room again as Antonio slowly followed. He opened the door and waited for the Spaniard to come inside. Antonio slowly slunk in. Lovino sat down on the triangular bench in the corner as Antonio turned red and stood against the wall. He hesitantly unbuttoned his jacket and slipped it off. He now had on a plain t-shirt which he pulled over his head and placed in the pile.

He felt self-conscious all of a sudden when Lovino crossed one leg over another and chuckled lowly. It seemed he wasn't very impressed. Feeling embarrassed, Antonio ducked his head as he unzipped his pants and dropped them around his ankles. Stepping out of the ring, he awkwardly rubbed his arm.

"T-There…." Lovino seemed to welcome his uncomfortable squirming. The corner of his mouth curled into a one sided smile.

"Done stripping already? I was actually enjoying that." Antonio grimaced at his words. Was Lovino trying to punish him with humiliation for staring at his body earlier? He gazed at the floor.

"… Take off your boxers." Antonio's head snapped up with an incredulous look.

"Qué!?" Lovino looked towards the wall to his right, a pale pink lighting his cheeks.

"You heard me."

"B-b-but you didn't d-do-" He stuttered relentlessly. When Lovino shot him a cross look, he shut up and slowly eased down the underwear. He reluctantly took them off the tip of his toes and to some extent crossed his thighs. Lovino watched the process from the corner of his eye and took a moment to savor the image he found unbelievably attractive. He nodded.

"Alright."

"Huh?"

"Put your clothes on." Antonio quickly gathered his clothes and put them back on.

"Why did you make me take off my boxers?" He asked softly, fiddling with his fingers. Lovino stood up and crossed his arms.

"I'm a teenager. You honestly expect me not to take advantage of you doing whatever I say…? Especially when you have a body like that…." Lovino had said this under his breath, but Antonio heard him loud and clear. He gazed at Lovino in wonder and surprise.

"You liked that?" Lovino blinked.

"What?"

"Seeing me completely naked?" He flicked his eyes away from him, his cheeks red.

"I never said that."

...

"You're a compulsive liar, aren't you?"

""No, I'm not. Go away." Antonio sighed and walked to Lovino's car. He got in the driver's seat, to Lovino's protest, and drove them back to his house.

"Say it."

"Nope."

"Loviiii!"

"What makes you think I wasn't playing around, bastard?" Antonio plopped on the couch and tugged Lovino's sleeve with a small amount of force.

"Look me in the eyes and honestly tell me you were," he commanded as Lovino blushed.

"Is this an attempt to seduce me?" He said, backing away from his friend. Antonio moved closer, determined.

"Why are you so desperate anyway? I told you I'm not interested in anything gay you have to offer." He folded his arms as Antonio sighed.

"You are so difficult."


End file.
